An Occupational Hazard
by sidsaid
Summary: A Gryffindor after party isn't all it's cracked up to be. Stolen kisses, ruined designer shoes, peculiar liquids and gross make-out sessions don't suit Scorpius Malfoy one bit. Dominique/Scorpius DRABBLE. For Madeline aka limegreenrocks :D Rated T ;


**MADZILYNIKINS :D**

**Happy... wait, it isn't your birthday XD. I've just felt very generous. **

**Here's a DomScor. JUST FOR YOU. Since I'm on Hiatus from NGF. ;) It **_**was**_** a much needed break :D. I decided against completely fluffy, because Dominique is SOOO not fluffy. This is rugged and sexayyyy XD (I apologize, I am currently watching Glee: episode 'Sexy'.)**

**Love you always! :D**

**BTW this contains adult themes like ALCOHOL and dirty dancing. LOOOOL. **

**I'm not writing this drunk, PROMISE. ;)**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>An Occupational Hazard<strong>

* * *

><p>Scorpius had a banging headache.<p>

The blaring music didn't help the situation at all, nor did the spiked water Albus had just shoved down his throat with a grin and a quick, "that will make you feel better mate."

The boy was clearly trying to kill his best friend with a heavy dosage of Muggle alcohol, Firewhiskey and Fruit Cake, which tasted distinctly of rum.

All Scorpius wanted to do was sleep, he'd had a long day, the Quidditch match had lasted 6 hours and that idiot sister of Albus had given him a headache by hitting with a Bludger. Which was just so disgustingly Slytherin of her.

Scorpius was barely coherent, the baseline of the Muggle music throbbed in tune with the pulsing veins in his temple, and he actually felt like he was going to throw up a kidney.

Whoever thought Muggles couldn't do anything without magic, clearly hadn't tried Vodka.

As he looked around at the various gyrating couples, many of which had very red faces and a lack of clothing, he could just about make out Albus snogging Eliza Thomas' face off. He withheld a shudder, and turned his attention to the door, which seemed to be moving in a squiggly line.

His first step towards salvation got him hit by a waltzing James and Roxanne, clearly too drunk out of their mind to notice him, even when he screamed – a manly scream – because he was elbowed in the face.

The next step was a tad better; he only managed to tread in a puddle of a green liquid which really reminded him of Dragon's Blood. At least he had avoided Hugo who came skidding behind his legs, chasing down Alice Longbottom.

It took Scorpius approximately 10 more minutes to stumble from the Common Room out into the corridor. By the time he had reached the door he was covered in water (yes, from a water gun to be exact), his _new leather _shoes were ruined, he had goodness what in his blonde hair – well purple hair now, and some third year had forced her lips onto his, leaving them sticky and with the distinct taste of Sugar Quills.

Putrid.

I suppose a silver lining could be that at least it wasn't sick.

Scorpius continued on his drunken stagger down the hall, trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake the portraits, even though every step he made, water dripped from his _hand-knitted _jumper. He managed to reach a dark and somewhat empty classroom, pulling open the door roughly and collapsing on a high table, trying to focus and slow down his heart beat so at least the throbbing would stop.

"Nice look there Scorpius," he heard a malicious voice say from across the classroom. "New thing you are trying out, or has the makeup just fallen off?"

"How kind of you to be hiding in this classroom Dominique, Gryffindors may be brave, but no one wants to look at a Mountain Troll." He replied easily, even if his head was pounding and he felt his stomach slosh about.

"Ooh, burn," Dominique replied, an unusual tone in her voice.

Scorpius heard her get up and her heels click across the hard floor as she walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the table he was lying on.

"What's brought you here then Mr Arrogant?" she said, a suspicious smile tugging on her red lips, her long strawberry blonde hair lightly tickling Scorpius' face as she leaned over him.

"Well I was hoping for some peace and quiet, but I suppose that's not possible now." He replied, closing his eyes and going in his pocket for his wand, which wasn't there.

He opened his eyes again seeing that Dominique held his Hawthorn wand between her fingers, having slyly taken it from his pocket with speed. He watched her questioningly as she pointed the wand at his jumper and before he could make a sarcastic remark his jumper began to dry.

Scorpius opened his mouth to reply but she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you about to thank me?" she said with mock surprise, a smirk appeared on her features as she placed his wand back in his pocket.

"It depends," he replied with a grin, sitting up and leaning against his hands. Dominique backed up and tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

She waited for him to finish his sentence and watched as Scorpius stopped himself from putting a hand in his purple hair.

"It depends on whether you'll admit it, these dark encounters in empty classrooms during Quidditch after parties aren't gonna cut it Berry."

Her eyebrows rose and a smirk appeared on her face, "oh Scorpius, you are so unpredictable," she said sarcastically, leaning into Scorpius' face, making him back up because of her somewhat intimidating look. "Haven't I ever told you that if you play with fire, you're going to get burned?"

"Haven't I ever told you that I'm not easily persuaded," he said a grin gracing his features and Dominique slightly backed away.

"You're lucky I like you Scorpius," she said simply, sitting on the edge of one of the high countertops, her long legs dangling.

"Really?" Scorpius replied, "but I've been trying so hard to make you hate me, I'm supposed to be infuriating, don't you remember?"

"Ahh, you have your perks," she said smiling and crossing her legs. "Besides, it's hard to keep up such a pretence all of the time."

"Very true," Scorpius said, turning himself and jumping off the table, making his way towards Dominique. "So are you going to say it or am I?" he continued, reaching her and putting his hands on either side of her body, leaning into her face. The height of the table meant that Dominique was slightly taller than him.

"I," Dominique started, cutting herself off as she placed her arms around Scorpius' neck. "Love," she continued leaning in closer "you," she finished, the space between their lips so minute.

Scorpius smiled, causing him to lightly brush Dominique's lips. "It's nice to hear it once in a while Dom."

Dominique rolled her eyes, "I'm waiting Scorpius," she said, her lips pursed and then grimacing as her fingers touched the stuff in Scorpius' hair.

"Love you, Dominique," he said with a grin.

She smiled and closed the miniscule gap between their lips, leaning slightly to reduce the space between their heights, and feeling Scorpius smile against her lips.

Dominique paused, a confused look on her face as she separated from him, a frown forming. Scorpius blinked and looked at her, questioning her with his eyes. She let go of his neck and folded her arms across her chest.

"Your lips taste like Sugar Quills, you know?"

"About that," Scorpius started, but he blacked out before he could say anything more.

He woke up the next day in his bed, a bruise resting on his cheek bone which was throbbing along with his hangover induced headache.

Scorpius rolled over pulling his pillow onto his head before a note slipped out from under it.

~.~

_Next time I'll aim lower, much lower._

~.~

He couldn't help laughing, even when it was so early in the morning on a Saturday, and even when he heard the groans of his roommates stirring in their beds.

It was a mere occupational hazard of being Dominique Weasley's boyfriend, and Scorpius couldn't say he minded.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, <strong>

**That was kind of fun ;)**

**You're welcome Madeline! :D **


End file.
